ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation
Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''(also known as ''Alaina Gleen 3 and marketed as such on home release) is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. It is the third installment in the Alaina Gleen reboot series, following 2013's Alaina Gleen 2. It was directed by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller and Michael McCullers and a story by series creator Thalia Ward and Brad Cuddyer. The film stars the reprised voices of Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Bill Murray, Maya Rudolph, Wanda Sykes, Andy Samberg, Kenan Thompson, Allison Janney, Katie Crown, Steve Buscemi, Alison Brie, Mel Brooks, and Eddie Izzard joined by Jason Drucker (replacing Max Charles), Stephanie Beatriz, Bobby Cannavale, Nick Kroll, and Emily Blunt. Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''premiered on July 8, 2017 in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on July 21, 2017, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and select IMAX theaters. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a huge box office success, grossing over $891.8 million worldwide. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 45th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''was originally scheduled for a May 19, 2017 release. However, in August 2016, Fox announced that ''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation would instead be released on July 21, 2017. A short film, Alien Pet, that promoted the feature film was shown in front of screenings of Ice Age: Collision Course. Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''premiered at the Regency Village Theater on July 8, 2017. The film received a wide release in the United States on July 21, 2017 and in Australia on August 12, 2017. In March 2017, Fox and Dolby Laboratories announced that they would show the film in Dolby Cinema along with other upcoming Twentieth Century Fox Animation films. On February 12, 2019, Fox published the screenplay of the film along with ''Puppet Pals: Forever After and The Pixelators' screenplay online. Marketing Tie-ins with McDonald's, Chevrolet, Ziploc, General Mills, and Amazon, and a series of five Lego sets were used to promote the film. AMC Theatres also partnered with Fox to play the movie in Mandarin at five theatres and in Spanish at 13 locations in the U.S and Canada meaning there will be a mix of subtitled and dubbed formats of Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation. A video game adaptation, was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on July 18, 2017. Home media ''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on October 6, 2017 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 17, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon!Category:Films Category:IMAX films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:3-D films Category:Alaina Gleen Category:Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation Category:Films based on television series